narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Motoi
Mother The woman I believe to be his mother appeared in the chapter, should there be an article for her? Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Page? - SimAnt 00:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Here, fourth panel, woman with her face down at the messed table. Omnibender - Talk - 00:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :No. ''~SnapperT '' 02:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Bar Is it worth noting on Chapter 494, Page 5 the bar on Motoi's Nose is white, rather than what it normally is?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 05:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :It's likely a mistake since its only for one panel, and will probaly be fixed later.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sensor When Kisame steals everyone's chakra and runs away, Motoi said that if he passed the barrier, not even him (Motoi) would be able to sense him. Can Motoi be a sensor-nin? (talk) 18:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, because he can only sense what is in the barrier, if that was the case, Jiraiya would be a sensor because of his barrier technique as well. Omnibender - Talk - 18:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Imma attempt to reopen this discussion... I understand that it's possible that he can only sense what's within the sphere of the technique but doesn't that make him a sensor all the same in a similar manner to the members o the Barrier Team in Konoha? He was also able to sense Manda, The Revised Edition (XD). --Cerez365 (talk) 02:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Manda passed through the barrier, which is how he would be able to sense him.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's probably more related to seal jutsu than sensor abilities. ZeroSD (talk) 23:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Fine and all but http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-514/page015.html here i see the proof of him being a sensor ninja, claiming he cant sense them any more. --FlameSkarr (talk) 23:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :That would still count as the barrier technique around the island. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Judging from the translation in the anime, it seems that his sensor ability does involve the barrier around the island. (talk) 01:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Owl Did he summon that? Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--'NinjaSheik' 02:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Summoning jutsu Since he has shown the ability to summon owls, shouldn't the summoning technique be listed as one of his jutsu? Karibi 20:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I just checked and it is only in the ability section, not listed under jutsu. Karibi 00:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It is on my browser. Sometimes you have an older version of the page in your cache. If you check the Summoning Technique article, you'll see he's there. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Assassination Attempt Random thought. He attempted to kill Bee and was supposedly disarmed by him. In the anime, it looks more like Bee simply turned around and wound up hitting Motoi's kunai by accident. Any thoughts? (talk) 21:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's what it looked like in the manga as well.--Cerez365™ 21:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :So an embarrassing fail on Motoi's part. (talk) 05:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Grand Master, you probably didn't here me. I ask you thereby once again why did you remove the infobox image i uploaded? --Vecanoi (talk) 18:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) So there seems to be a slight conflict as it pertains to Motoi's infobox image. There's the current image and the proposed image. So what says the community?--Cerez365™ 18:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Naturally, I'm for the second one, simply because Motoi looks so morbid in the first image (and a bit like Gollum from Lord of the Rings >.>). While his entire head can be seen in the proposed image, it's not really as if we're missing anything up there that the other image(s) don't cover.--Cerez365™ 18:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :The second one. In the first one, his forehead is way too huge. --kiadony --talk to me-- 18:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Of course my friend Cerez365 you the grand master are. :) No but realy, the eyes on the image are so weird. --Vecanoi (talk) 18:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's called happiness.--Cerez365™ 18:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) English Voice Actor can anyone tell me why there's an english voice actor? need proof. Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:18, April 24, 2012 (UTC) personality I think we'll need to add one in at some point do you think? Justin Holland (talk) 21:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Feel free to. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:46, July 9, 2015 (UTC)